


Resistance

by shrimpmarinated



Category: One Piece
Genre: Graphic Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimpmarinated/pseuds/shrimpmarinated
Summary: He tried.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1




	2. DESTINY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DESTINY, FATE, DOOM... whatever you call it, it's inevitable.


End file.
